1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a driver of a remote-controlled car, and in particular, to an improved engine starter for a remote control miniature model car capable of saving mechanical power loss and avoiding abrasion to the component parts of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To play a remote control miniaturized model car is a popular hobby nowadays. Present precise engineering techniques have realized producing a miniaturized model car with sophisticated components, which function fantastically as if those were of a real car.
The conventional well-known remote control miniaturized model car requires a starter (driver) to initiate its engine. There are generally two types of starter available, a manual pull type and a motor starting type. The principle of favorably used motor starting type will be illustrated accompanying with FIGS. 1A, 1B hereinbelow.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the motor starter comprises a motor 11, a speed reduction gear set 12, and a starter shaft 13. The speed reduction gear set 12 accommodated in a gear box 14 further includes a planetary gear set and several gears. A hexagonal hole is provided at the center of an output side gear 15 for accommodating a hexagonal nut 16, and a one-way clutch sleeve 17 perforates therethrough. At the other side of the gear box 14 at the position facing against the one-way clutch sleeve 17, there is a rear cover 18 having a nipple chuck 19 for one end of the starter shaft 13 to pass through until reaching the inner portion of the one-way clutch sleeve 17 so as to stably conjoin with each other. The other end of the starter shaft 13 is formed into flare shape with confinement notches 131 for in mesh with a rear car engine shaft so as to initiate the model car engine 20. The manual pull type starter, with which the engine of a model car is initiated by pulling a rope wound on the gear shaft thereof, is shown in FIG. 1C.
Returning to FIGS. 1A and 1B, as soon as the motor 11 starts, the power to initiate the car engine 20 is transmitted through the route the speed reduction gear set 12→the output side gear 15→the hexagonal nut 16→the one way clutch sleeve 17→the starter shaft 13→the rear car engine shaft→the car engine. As soon as the car engine has built up its normal rotating speed, the one-way clutch sleeve 17 automatically floats and unmeshes with the starter shaft 13 so as to avoid destructing the gear mechanism.
Meanwhile, the aforementioned conventional starter (driver) structure for initiating the miniaturized model car engine has several noticeable disadvantages, namely:    1. In the time when the car engine is initiated but the rear engine shaft has not yet released from meshing with the starter shaft, the starter shaft itself together with the rear cover and the nipple chuck become loads to the car engine resulting in an obstacle for the car engine to build up its revolutional speed in a short time.    2. The one way clutch sleeve encircling the starter shaft is impossible to perform perfect separation from the engine shaft when the car engine has reached its normal speed, but instead, slightly in touch with the starter shaft causing extra mechanical power loss.    3. The phenomenon mentioned above further causes the one-way clutch sleeve to yield by a high temperature arising from friction.
It is what the object the inventor has endeavored for years by continuous research and experiment trying to find out the remedy to rectify the inherent shortcomings of the conventional techniques, and at last has succeeded in realizing the present invention.